


月亮与花

by hanaraku



Category: The Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaraku/pseuds/hanaraku
Summary: ＊失事飞行员Tx土著首领A＊双A文学＊全文无对白预警情人节快乐
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	月亮与花

月亮与花

「大部分时间，他灵魂里的那些花朵只能独自消亡在高处的寂寞中，自生自灭，没有谁见过它们的美。如果，你要得到我，请攀越高山来与我邂逅。他亦步亦趋，边走边退。」*

手冢国光醒来的时候，长时间处于黑暗的双眼被强烈的阳光狠狠刺痛。他痛呼一声闭紧酸涩的眼，感觉到有湿热的液体划过自己被风沙砭打得干瘪的脸颊。  
他不知道自己现在在哪里、时间过了多久。他脑海里储存的最后一段记忆是他操作的直升机按键失灵，祸不单行地，他无法呼叫总部请求到支援，还罕见地遇上了海上的雷暴。手冢支起接近散架的身躯——他想他应该有多处软组织挫伤，即使是在低空坠落，没有骨折也算是不幸中的万幸。他眯着眼眺望面前这片无边无际的、不停地向远方延伸直至与天空无缝衔接的蔚蓝，又转身看了看身后郁郁葱葱的密林。结论显而易见，可是人有时候就是这样，不愿意相信自己的所见所闻，偏偏固执于无用的意念。手冢用了半天才消化一个事实：他的飞机失事了，坠落在了一个海岛。  
不远处的礁石旁，是直升机的残骸。拥有十年飞行记录的手冢，自入伍以来就与这铜墙铁壁的战友相依相惜，如今见到它破败落难，竟也徒生一腔悲伤不舍的情意。他蹒跚地磨蹭到那堆废弃钢铁边，蹲下来挑挑捡捡，除了一把完全变形的瑞士军刀和一本焦了半册的《夜航西飞》，他再看不到什么完整的东西。再加上他贴身的打火机、石英表和一支抑制剂、一小罐伏特加，手冢国光一无所有。  
他把军刀插在岩石上稍微撬起了刀刃，又把书叠起来塞进了口袋。刚刚与死神擦肩还没来得及喘气，如今又要赤手空拳和自然搏斗的男人像一头去角去爪去齿的兽，蹲在海边的滩涂上掩面哭起来。  
并非他压抑哭声，只是那份痛苦绝望的感觉是无论如何宣泄也不会消散的。飒飒的海风伴随着低沉的呜咽在岛上喧嚣，偶尔会有一个两个的浪潮翻涌而来，用几乎要震碎岩体的力度冲上岸边，却在泥沙的抚慰下逐渐柔和，最后温柔地亲吻他红肿的脚腕。手冢揉着脸站起身，似乎受到了天大的鼓励。他用残骸和岩石块拼了一个大大的SOS在海滩上，又点燃那烧焦的半本书和一些卷上岸的水草点燃一堆熊熊燃烧直冒黑烟的篝火。他好渴，也好累，可能是过度的焦虑和劳累引发了Alpha易感期的提前。手冢就着一小口伏特加喝下了抑制剂，几乎是四肢一软、眼皮一阖，下一秒就没心没肺地睡倒在沙滩上。

手冢是被冷醒的。海岛的夜晚，风也是湿漉漉的。被汗水和海水浸透的衬衫紧贴着肌肤，被一阵阵的夜风鞭挞，凉意刺进了骨。他晃晃不甚清醒的脑袋，正要起身，却被一股力量狠狠压制住动弹不得。长时间的暴晒脱水与不进食让手冢失去了反抗的行动力，易感期被药物强行压制也抽空了他的体能。就在他以为自己是被野兽俘获性命难保的时候，有什么东西，滴滴点点地落在自己脸庞。  
他不敢睁开眼睛，同时又下意识地皱起脸，试图让那未知的液体从自己脸上滚走。有那么几滴淌过他的唇边，他忍不住舔了舔。  
他发誓自己从未品尝过如此清甜的甘露。是泉水吗？还是花蜜？手冢不得而知。他几乎是祈祷地睁开眼，然后撞进一双温柔的、写满好奇的蓝色眼眸。  
跨坐在他身上的蓝眼睛的主人，似乎完全没有一点自知自觉，仍然维持着原本的姿势，一动不动地像在考量他。手冢也回以同样讶异的目光，不知为什么，在这个全然陌生的人面前，自己反而一改性格里天生的严肃拘谨，也大大方方地打量起他来。  
漂亮、野性。这是第一眼，手冢给这个年轻男人下的定义。这个男人有着绝对媲美神邸的容颜，麦色的皮肤，深邃而立体的五官，典型的美洲面孔。因为好奇而熠熠闪光的眼眸比大海还要深邃，居高临下的睥睨，仿佛他生来就该这般。他一头金色的长发编起缀在脑后，一些散开的辫子和鬓边的碎发柔化着他充满阳性魅力的面庞，增添了妩媚的风情和美感。那是有侵略性的美丽，让手冢只看几眼都觉得快要窒息。他发现男人的眼角有一颗痣，在月光下闪光，像传说中蛊惑勇士去探寻的宝石。  
这也许是岛上的原住民。手冢试图用英语、用西班牙语和他打招呼，回应他的始终是那双忽闪忽闪的漂亮眼睛，和一串他无法完全辨识出的语音，可能是拉丁语系，也可能是其他。手冢隐约听到了“月亮”和“恩典”。  
男人把他从海滩上拉起，扯着他走进茂密的雨林。手冢跟在他身后，脚步依然虚浮，像是被一阵风带着走。手冢再次昏睡过去前，最后的记忆是自己被推进了一个铺满苔藓和其他柔软藻类的树洞，男人为他生了一簇火。他在曳曳的火苗里产生了舒适安逸的错觉，沉浸在温暖的光芒中沉沉睡去。  
醒来的时候只有枕边留下的几块贝壳和一捧浆果，诚实地告诉他昨夜的一切是真真正正发生过，不是自己的幻想。

手冢动手在这个树洞周围布下陷阱和防护，做完这一切他又回到海滩上，真诚地问候每一只飞过的海鸟，恳切地放远目光，盼望海的尽头在哪一刻会突然出现一面扬起的白帆。期间他就靠啃食男人留下的果子饱腹。不得不说，那果实确实多汁鲜美，他也应该为自己接下来的孤岛生计做打算了。困了，手冢就抱膝枕着臂弯小憩；睡醒了就继续看海。往往复复。  
当最后一缕夕阳坠落深海，斑驳的星河染上夜空，他才恋恋不舍地拍拍沙土，起身离去。  
回到营地——手冢把那棵树所在的一片平地当做自己暂时居住的营地，他因为来人稍稍吃了一惊。是昨天晚上的那个男人。  
男人背着一副弓箭，正蹲在他简陋的陷阱旁像在研究什么。他听见手冢走近的脚步声，猛的回过头，发现来人后收起警惕的眼神和伸向箭袋的手，露出一个友善的微笑。  
他只是穿着最朴素的粗麻布衣，面料甚至被洗涤得发硬发黄，可是当他提着箭逆着月光站在那，手冢觉得他就像是古罗马英勇无畏的战士，或者希腊神话中降世的武神。男人的窄腰处别着一块血淋淋的兽皮一样的东西，感受到手冢询问的目光，他摘下那块兽皮——是一只死掉的獾，背上那一箭是致命一击。他把还有余温的野物递到手冢面前，神情诚恳。  
手冢谢过他的好意，同样诚恳地接过这未来的储备粮。男人见他收下了笑得更开朗了，干脆坐在了篝火旁的树桩上，一副好奇的模样。  
手冢只当他是久居海岛远离人类社会，对外来的事物都很感兴趣。有一个人陪着，多少还是有些慰藉。即使知道自己说的话男人可能完全听不懂，男人说什么自己也完全不能理解，可语言障碍的两人还是气氛和睦地相处了一晚上。手冢烧着火，烤着生肉，偶尔自言自语几句；男人就撑着脸看着，被火花溅到时会惊讶地嘀咕些什么，接过烤好的熟肉时也会神采飞扬地说一溜串话。他说话的声音很好听，像被蜜糖包裹的可可，有时婉转动听好像唱歌，有时又低沉厚重得性感。  
入夜，手冢在男人的骨笛声中睡去。醒来后又是只留下一地焦黑的炭火和洒落的甜果。  
当男人又在每一个夜晚赴约般到来，手冢也不再觉得奇怪了。手冢试图教过他西班牙语，因为那土著语言听起来很像拉丁语某个分支。他学得很快，几乎可以完成简单的日常对话。可他们之间仍然交流甚少。仿佛那些几日相处积攒的默契，就足够支撑他们完成心灵的沟通。  
男人就像营地的常客，在夜幕降临树林静谧时悄然而至，又在破晓黎明时轻轻离开。手冢也很好奇的，男人究竟来自密林深处的哪里？白天又在做些什么？可他又担心男人的秘密暴露后，就不会再来找自己了。习惯是很可怕的，手冢无法想象如果在得救前的悲苦日子里，如果再失去这束光芒自己会怎么样。  
就把他留下来吧，哪怕只有一个晚上。手冢在某个夜晚下定决心，用伏特加兑了一些自酿的果酒，半哄半骗地让男人喝下去。男人几乎是一碰酒精就经受不住的类型，软着身子倚靠在手冢身侧，眼神涣散。  
男人的金发披散着，随着头颅的晃动若有若无地抚过他的颈侧。粗重的呼吸声夹杂着果香和浓郁的酒气，手冢一听就醉了。和男人相处的这些日子，他还从未闻到过男人身上信息素的味道。或许是位Beta也说不定。他细细端详着那张安睡的脸庞，胸口是一阵蝴蝶翻飞的悸动。  
酒太香醇，夜太奇妙。手冢再醒过来时，毒辣的太阳已经攀上树梢，炙烤着他。他抹了一把脸，触碰到冰凉的泪痕。  
从那以后，男人再也没来过。

这一次，沮丧并没有萦绕他太久。手冢很快振作起来，更加勤奋地盯梢海面，制造求救信号。只会在孤寂的夜晚，一个人望着火苗发呆时，思念那个曾经跳跃在身旁的影子。那是一个来自海岛季雨林的梦，湿热得能够轻易勾起人的躁动，喧嚣得足够在生命中反复回想。那个月亮一样点亮自己的男人，那个花一样诱惑自己的男人，也像如水的月光和世间繁花一样，转眼飘散了。  
手冢彻夜不眠，朝思暮想的人出现了，却也被悲观地当作午夜梦回。男人比以往造访的每一次都不一样。金发细致地编起，耳后的碎发被月白色的兽骨别住。他穿着一身近乎透明的白纱长袍，脖颈上和手腕脚踝处，是琳琅的珠玉和洁白齿骨串成的链条。  
足够震撼生灵的美。  
男人二话不说牵着手冢的手往林中走去。他们不知道转过几棵苍天大树，绕过多少峡谷，走了多远的路，终于在一个视野宽阔敞亮的河谷停住脚步。他的眼前，是一个生机勃勃的原始部落。  
他被男人带着，走在部落的平路上，一路上都有人对他指指点点，然后在男人犀利的眼神下慌张失措地别开脑袋。今天似乎是这个部落的庆典节日，每个人都佩戴着繁复的饰品，脸上画着鲜艳夺目的油彩。男人霸道地夺过路旁一位姑娘的色盘，没有征求手冢的意见，就径自在他脸上涂鸦作画起来。姑娘盯着男人的一举一动，又看看手冢脸上的色样，突然红了脸蛋。  
接下来的一切，手冢都浑浑噩噩地接受着。他被带去沐浴更衣，打扮成了和他们相似的模样；他被带到一座石砌的宫邸，承受萨满巫师这样的角色的神神叨叨和各种各样的仪式。最年迈的老巫师，在为他熏香的时候突然在他耳边轻语：你是被选中的。然后带着浓郁口音的西班牙语又风一样飘走了。  
夜晚，平地生起成人那样高的篝火。男女老少挽着手歌舞。手冢不知道他们在庆祝什么，却也被欢乐的气氛鼓动，加入了载歌载舞的人群。他被一双手拉住，转过头来，是消失了一整天的金发男人。  
男人拉起他，两个人一并站在篝火前的石台上。温柔的火舌之下，男人的面容姣好，似乎被热气蒸得通红。而当男人捧起他的脸，在他的唇上落下重重的吻时，手冢闻到了。他闻到了排山倒海般向自己席卷来的，烂熟的蜜桃香气。  
他们在众人面前忘情地热吻，难舍难分，像一对失散多年的双生儿；亲密无间，像相互契合的锁与钥匙。他们推搡着离开人群，不知道怎样进了草屋，又怎样黏糊糊地把对方甩到床上，迫不及待要打开那道隐秘的锁。  
男人压着手冢，野兽一样啃着他的脖子，似乎在找寻什么东西。他像要吞下手冢的喉结，急不可耐地舔吻。事已至此手冢也知道了，身上的Alpha发情了，而显然他把自己误认成Beta或Omega了。被压迫的感觉很不妙，当那双手就要伸进自己松垮的裤裆，手冢终于察觉到危机。他一个翻身将男人反扣在身下，同时释放自己的Alpha信息素。  
当清幽凛冽的乌龙雪顶融化在满室的旖旎里，男人也明显愣住了。  
手冢头一回知道，原来契合自己的Alpha，味道也能这么勾人。他有些粗暴地撕开身下人欲盖弥彰的薄透的纱衣，用色情渴求的目光舔过一寸寸肌肤。男人胸前有很大的一片刺青，上面纹着青黛色的月亮图腾和不知名的妖娆的花藤。结实的胸肌起伏着，手冢顺着那藤蔓的纹路吻上去，直到衔住一颗殷红挺立的肉珠。他恶狠狠地咬下去，果不其然听见男人吃痛的呼声。  
金发Alpha一点一点露出了真正的面目。蛮横娇纵，又吃不得一点亏，他奋力撑起上身，用水波荡漾的蛊人双眼对手冢怒视，然后一口咬在了手冢的左肩。听见男人痛苦的呻吟，这才扬起得意明亮的笑脸。  
手冢只觉得他这样更有生气更可爱了。也不恼，任由他作威作福。两个Alpha做爱就像在打架，谁也不让谁，谁也不服软。前戏都互相撩拨了好半天，最后金发男人湿漉着眼，目光涣散地被摁在床铺里，只有呻吟的份儿的时候，手冢挺着自己的阴茎，毫不客气地插了进去。  
那一刻他在想：我会为他留下来。  
男人被痛出眼泪，骂骂咧咧着手冢听不懂的语言，又被顶得更深更用力，只能断断续续地抽噎。  
那一刻他在想：我愿意跟他一起走。

**Author's Note:**

> tips：
> 
> “大部分时间，他灵魂里的那些花朵只能独自消亡在高处的寂寞中，自生自灭，没有谁见过它们的美。如果，你要得到我，请攀越高山来与我邂逅。他亦步亦趋，边走边退。”  
> 出自《春宴》  
> 。“他”原文为“她”。


End file.
